This technology addresses an ever-increasing need for high-temperature shape memory alloys (SMAs) operating above 100° C. that is present in aerospace, automotive and power generation industries. Future potential applications for the newly developed high-temperature SMAs include shape-morphing structures, actuators and valves for airplanes and vehicles, and oil and gas exploration components. This innovation can be implemented into current aerospace applications including variable geometry chevron, variable area fan nozzle, and reconfigurable rotor blade that reduce noise and increase fuel economy by using high-temperature SMA actuators to adapt to changing flight conditions.